Glitches
A glitch, otherwise known as a "bug" or "fault", is an unexpected error in gameplay that causes an unintentional outcome, whether good or bad. Using glitches to get an advantage in online multiplayer is often considered cheating, and may result in a boot from the match. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour M12 firing glitch :''Possibly exclusive to the Gamecube. :Having already played this level prior enough to know what happens ahead of time is essential to pulling this off. On the final level that takes place in Aachen, the player would start by fighting their way out of a hotel-like building. Once in the main stairwell, some Panzerchreck teams will spawn, shooting at the allied M12. Kill them, and take their Panzerchrecks. If a rocket is shot into the multi-storied building at the end of the road in which the M12 was going go destroy, it should do it's crumble animation as if the M12 destroyed it. The player would then proceed out of the building, and continue through the level. Once out of the building, the M12 will get ready to destroy the building which has now been destroyed by the player. When the cannon is fired, the screen will go black with white text saying something along the lines of "An unexpected error has occurred. Please refer to the Gamecube instruction booklet for more details." After that, nothing can be done, and the system must be shut off or rebooted to continue gameplay. ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Flaming house glitch On the Eilendorph Ridge level, in the beginning before the firefight in the cemetery, there is a two story house that is on fire. On the ground floor, there are multiple windows. The player can jump into one of them, granting access to the inside of the building. '''M1919 reload glitch' On the level Operation Husky, If the player has to reload but is using the bipod the game will play the reloading sound, but not reload. After the sound plays, the weapon will reload. This is because the game tries to play the reloading animation and the getting up animation at the same time. ''Call of Duty 3 '''Snake Glitch' The "Snake Glitch" is a means for players on the PS2 Multiplayer to gain an unfair advantage by appearing to other players as being in the Prone position, but moving as fast as if they were running. This gives the player a much lower profile, making them more difficult to attack. The glitch is activated by jumping, holding the Circle button to go prone while in the air, and repeating three times. On the third time, the player presses X to get up while simultaneously pushing the left analog stick forward to run, and L3 to sprint. To the player activating the glitch it appears that he is standing and moving normally; to others, he is in the Prone position, sliding along the ground at a running speed, and very difficult (but not impossible) to attack. The glitch can be activated in any map and any multiplayer game type, but only works on the PlayStation 2 version of the game. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '''Last Stand Glitch' The Last Stand Glitch is known to happen to some players while they are killed when switching their pistol for another weapon. In order for the glitch to occur, the player must be switching his side arm for a primary weapon. If he is killed by body shots and has the Last Stand perk activated, the player will go into Last Stand mode with the recently acquired primary weapon. Another little known Last Stand glitch involves your grenades. If you are holding a stun or flash grenade when you are hit by bullets and knocked into Last Stand, the stun/flash grenade you were holding will turn into a frag grenade and explode, killing anyone near you and yourself. A big bonus to this in Team Deathmatch and other games that depend on kill count is that it takes the kill from the person from the opposite team and makes it a suicide instead, not giving them the points for the kill. M2 Glitch This glitch is on the single-player level Charlie Don't Surf. In the section of the level just before entering the TV Station parking lot there is a demolished building. Inside the wreckage find an overturned mattress. By jumping, get up the low wall next to it until your on the top of the outer wall. Walk along it to the left and then turn right and jump for a low roof. The jump should be easy and you will most likely make it first try. Then jump of on the other side and you will be in a previously inaccessible part of the map. From here walk up the hill near the station and continue until you see the concrete river bed. You should recognize much of this terrain from the helicopter entry part of the level. Walk along the concrete river bed until you see a white pipe. DO NOT FALL IN. It its rather hard to get back out. Walk across the white pipe and jump through the fence on the other side. Once on the other side take a right and walk past the two buildings on your left. Around the corner you will see a mounted M2 Browning Machine Gun mounted on...nothing. It is most likely here from the truck firing at you from the helicopter part of the level. Feel free to use the gun to fire away. Look this up on Youtube as the travel to it is rather complex to follow in writing. If you play on PC you can simply use the "noclip" cheat. Airborne Glitch This glitch allows you get the challenge called "Airborne." The way it works is by playing in Crash and going north to where a tall building with 3 stories is. There, you need to exit the building from the side where the ladder that goes up to the third floor is. Once out there, you will see a blue barrel next to some stairs. What you need to do is run toward the barrel, jump, and then go prone right in front of the barrel. Then, you'll notice that your character will start to look up by itself. Once it's sight goes all the way up (your gun should be pointing almost at the sky), press the button to jump twice. You should be standing up, but any enemy will see you as if you were crouching. Now, all you need to do is shoot two enemies, one after the other one. You can do this in Cage Match much easier. ''Call of Duty: World at War Unlimited Ammunition The unlimited ammunition glitch is a glitch that makes the amount of ammunition there is disappear, allowing unlimited ammo. To do this plant a gun that has a bipod attached to it and press up on the left analog stick (PS3). It used to work on the PS3 and 360 but it was patched. Bayonet Jump This glitch makes the player be launched into the air. To do this have a friend stand a few feet on the other side of a slanted object. Touch the object and try to bayonet your friend. (The friend must be on the enemy team). Patched for PS3/360/PC. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' ' Whiskey Hotel Glitch Status: CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (February/13/10) '''Details: '''In the campaign mission Whiskey Hotel when you get past the oval office you have a small fight before you get to the president's press room. When you see an enemy in front of a window, kill him and go prone. You then shoot the two lower windows and you can crawl through and attack the enemies from the side and you can go around in front of the White House. '''Counter: '''The enemies will still shoot you even though you are outside the building, so don't let your guard down, although there is plenty of cover. Shooting Equipment '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (Feburary/8/10) '''Details': While in multiplayer, a player can use One Man Army Pro, and a Tactical Insertion. You have your OMA selection menu open, ready to select another class. At the same time you select your class, hit your Equipment button to launch your tactical. It will look like you are planting your tactical while changing class. if done right, you'll run around looking like your about to use your equipment (hold a claymore, throw a frag, etc.) This works with all equipment except Blast Shield. For Tactical Insertions, you'll have a broken model of the flare. Every time you shoot, you run the cap over the fuse, like your planting the flare over and over. For claymores, you hold the claymore out like your going to plant it. When you shoot, it appears your shaking the claymore up and down repeatedly. For C4, you'll hold the detonator, every time you shoot, you'll appear to throw the C4. And for Semtex, Throwing Knife, and Frag Grenade, you'll look like your throwing something over and over, like a pitching machine. This does not affect accuracy, damage, or anything with the gun. if you fall from a high height, sprint, throw your equipment or special grenade, or run out of ammo for a gun, then switch back to that gun, the glitch will reverse itself and you will have your gun back. This is merely for fun, however you must be level 45 to use OMA. Another funny glitch is to pull out an RPG-7 x2, with the Claymore as your equipment, while the above glitch is active. When you fire, in 3rd person, you'll look like your doing curls. The equipment glitches with the weapon, therefore causing you to appear like your planting a claymore over and over, with the RPG stuck sideways across your arms. This also prevents you from firing the RPG. Counter: As this doesn't affect gameplay much, it is unnecessary. In fact, it makes the person even easier to kill. However, if they do die, the glitch will revert itself. Minigun Glitch Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''While in multiplayer, anybody wielding a sniper rifle can click the Left Stick/L3/Shift to hold his breath while using ADS on a mounted minigun. It does not affect the minigun's performance at all. It has not been patched yet. Further more, while using a sniper rifle, and using ADS: the Minimap radar disappears, as though you are using the scope of the sniper rifle. Another glitch is being able to use a riot shield while firing the minigun. First, use One Man Army to change to riot shield. While changing, use minigun and you will have a riot shield in front of you. '''Counter: '''While the sniper rifle glitch doesn't present the user with any advantages, the riot shield glitch does provide good frontal coverage. shooting the shield to obscure vision doesn't work, as they cannot see the shield. However flanking or sniping are both viable strategies. Multiplayer Smoke Signal Super-Sprint '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED for all platforms. '''Details: '''In multiplayer, a player is able to sprint extremely fast if they equip (but don't deploy) a smoke marker for a care package drop. While just holding the smoke signal they are still able to use their melee knife, meaning the player can swiftly sprint around getting melee kills. This may be intentional; the smoke canister is very light and may have a very high mobility score, perhaps so the player can run to a remote location to summon the drop.This glitch has been fixed by the patch 1.0177. Players will now run at a normal speed when they are holding the smoke markers. '''Counter: Shooting these players will prove difficult when aiming down the sights, as many have learned to run in a serpentine pattern until they close the appropriate distance to knife you. Yes, they move THAT fast. The best counter when these "Mailmen" have made themselves known, is to have a widespread shotgun ready to disperse them at close range. Do not try to knife them, too often they are running to quickly for your lunge to make the kill. Multiplayer Launcher Glitch Status: 'CONFIRMED / PATCHED for all platforms. '''Details: '''In multiplayer, a player can use a certain button combination to have a launcher explode if they die, making for an excellent "kamikaze" strategy. To do this you must first change to your launcher, then hold your equipment button down so you take out your equipment, and finally while still holding the equipment button switch back to your launcher and release the equipment button when you feel a light ping. As long as you have your launcher out when you are killed you will explode, even if you knife an enemy. It is amusing to do this with the RPG-7 because it makes your rocket act like a mine, it will shoot the rocket downwards and will stay there until someone hits it. The most common and preferred launcher and equipment to perform this glitch with was the Javelin and Semtex before it was patched. This issue, (more commonly known as the "Javelin Glitch") has been patched. '''Counter: '''The best strategy is to shoot them at a distance. Not much else can be done. Multiplayer Elevation Glitch '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE '''Details: '''In most multiplayer maps there is a certain spot that posses the right properties to elevate the player. after completing the special technique, the player will be elevated, this will allow the player to exit some maps and roam outside of the normal playing boundaries. In most situations, if the player must fall outside the map, it will kill the player if they don't have the Commando Pro perk. '''Counter: '''These glitches are often difficult to activate, so be mindful of players who are constantly crouching and standing in certain areas. After killing them a few times, they will often give it up. Multiplayer Unlimited Ammo Glitch '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED for all platforms. '''Details: '''In Team Deathmatch, players will have unlimited ammo. Guns, grenade launchers, launchers, and even the AC-130 are automatics. '''Counter: '''Leave the game and find a new one. Nothing else can be done. 'Rank boosting in Modern Warfare Status: 'CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (FEB 7) '''Details: '''Recently discovered, a program allows players to make a game into a modded game in which each kill is worth a large random number of EXP, such as +3234954067. This is has been patched on the PC and is currently in testing for console users. Most people will take advantage of people who want 10th prestige early and ask for Microsoft points but when given them they will simply leave the game. '''Counter: '''Report the person involved immediately. An extremely effective way to report these players and make them look like idiots, is to forward the person to The Pro. The Pro is an Xbox LIVE moderator who has the ability to ban players from LIVE for a designated time period. Simply tell the person that sent you the message that your friend, The Pro, is looking for a 10th and prestige and is willing to pay a large sum. Tell them to send a message to The Pro about getting 10th prestige. This does work. In the Xbox LIVE "Console Bans and Suspensions" section of the forums, players have complained that they were banned for sending a message to someone named "The Pro" about how to or giving the 10th prestige exploit. Let this be a lesson to actually do what prestiging is meant for, rather than cheating your way there. Multiplayer Ranked Private Match Glitch (Xbox 360 Only) '''Status: '''CONFIRMED / PATCHED '''Details: '''As of the recent "Javelin glitch" update patch, it is possible to glitch the server to allow a ranked private match of any gametype on any map with up to 18 players/ These matches are accessible through matchmaking, do give experience, and count toward your overall score. Players who have accepted the latest update for the game are unable to do this anymore, they will just receive a message saying "Unable to join game session". '''Counter: '''Leave the game and find a new one. Nothing else can be done. 'Hidden Glitch Status: 'CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''In the Spec Ops level "Hidden" it is possible to glitch out of the starting area and go through the level as if you were playing the level "All Ghillied Up" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. All of the elements of the level are there, including bottles and TVs. '''Counter: '''N/A 'Last Stand Glitch Status: '''CONFIRMED / ACTIVE (28 JAN 2010) '''Details: '''If one uses up an attachment (such as the M203) then the player will be able to use their main weapon as if they had gone prone or obtained the Final Stand deathstreak. This can also be done while switching classes with OMA, then in Last Stand you will be able to use your switched class's main weapon. '''Counter: '''The user may not be intentionally doing this, but the best way to deal with it is to assess their lethality in last stand. If you put them in last stand, do not underestimate their ability to bring you down with them. Flanking works best, as does tossing a flashbang or stun grenade after you've found cover. Another possibility is to just let them bleed out -- often players will kill themselves if they see no chance to gain further kills from their last stand. Unlimited Care Package, Sentry Gun, and Emergency Airdrop Glitch '''Status: CONFIRMED / Patched XBOX (12 Feb 2010) (Active PS3) Details: '''If one gets any of the care package Killstreaks, approaches a surface that says "Press A(X on PS3) to jump," and put the smoke signal in your hands. Press A(X) to begin climbing over the obstacle, tap "right" on the d-pad twice before you finish climbing (hard to do if using Marathon Pro). If done right you should still have the signal in your hands. Throw the signal, pick up the package, call in whatever was in it (ammo doesn't work), then you should have another package waiting to be called in. You must do the glitch each time you try to throw the marker otherwise it will stop glitching. This can be repeated continuously throughout the game, even if you die. This glitch is often considered a "noobish" or "cheap" way to get a high number of kills without actively participating in the objective. The glitch can be seen here. If you feel the need to do this glitch, moderation is key, as it will prevent others from being aware of your activities. theres an easier way to preform the care package glitch. have 2 of any air drops, call in 1 crate and wait for it to drop. switch to any weapon, then hold square to capture the care package and press right on the d pad at the same time of square. u will capture the care package and have a smoke beaker in your hand. to repeat throw the beaker and use what you have gotten. the glitch will stop if you use it on a resulpy or die. '''Counter: Keep an eye on your radar to see if there are care package helicopters constantly going to the same portion of the map. Considering the popularity and ease of this glitch, if you think someone is using the glitch then they probably are. The best counter is to have a class with Cold Blooded -- as many of the killstreaks require a heat signature to acquire kills -- and disrupt the enemy's attempts to abuse this glitch. If you are disruptive enough to make their attempts fruitless, they will often give it up. Unresponsive Multiplayer Glitch Status: CONFIRMED (PS3) / Patched sometime in December 2009 Details - When playing multiplayer, the game will randomly become unresponsive and will return the player to the "join match" screen. The coming of this glitch could be indicated by a loss of sound, but this did not always happen. There is nothing that can be done from here. The player's name will be yellow and the name's dark background will not be present. The only way out is to quit the game. NOTE - the system is not completely frozen. Quitting the game will cause in error in the PS3 system where it will restart improperly, the system will not completely shut off and it will beep 2 times. This however may cause freezing but when the game is restarted it should play as normal. Counter - there was nothing that one could do to prevent this glitch. "Out of Memory" Status - CONFIRMED (PS3) Details - While not specifically a glitch, sometimes when a game is about to be launched the game will fail to launch and an error message will show. The error message is "Out of memory." This can lead to panic in players but it is a harmless glitch and it is to due to an overloaded server. Counter - There is nothing one can do to anticipate or prevent this error. Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2